Sothor Graze
An exiled vampyre mage (now deceased), that had many adventures, several misfortunes and an untimely death. He is owned and roleplayed by: Xeron Cruxon Titles/ Honours *Head Proffessor of the Warlock Department (at the Southern Accademy of Magic) Appearance 'Race': Vampyre 'General' *Pale skin, as all vampyres have. *Ginger hair, styled as a mohawk. *Small ears. *6 foot tall. *Unscarred body. *Looks about 25 years old in Human years. 'Facial' *Red eyes, as all vampyres have. *Slightly slanted eyes. *Thin lips. *High cheekbones. *A thin, pointed nose. *Unblemished face. Equipment 'Current/ At time of death' ''Clothes/Armour He ussually wears dark robes (with a blue trimming), along with a matching hood that covers his face from the sun. He also wears a pair of gloves that cover his hands from the irritating sunlight. Weapons He mainly uses his Magic, but he owns a Silvthril Scimitar so as to battle other Vampyres. Other Was in possession of a power enhancing card. This was the Card of the Chariot. Please refer to 'Arcane: The Book of Fate ' on theRunescape Forumes . Personality *Cold. *Humourless. *Secretive about his race,goals and religion. *Very polite and well mannered. *Not easy to anger. *Always looking for ways to empower himself. Abilities 'Magic' Sothor was a good combatant in magic, excelling in the Ancient Magik particulalry. He specializes in Shadow and Blood magic. 'Racial' He has all the Vampyric-over-the-Salve abilites, albeit extremely weakened from the Ages he spent away from Morytania. 'Other' Due to Card of the Chariot he gained increased strength, speed, natural armour and forming a spear. History Age: 7369 (at time of death) *Was turned during the middle of the Second Age. *During his time under Zaros, he was a Magistrate to His cause. *When Zaros was betrayed by Zamorak and most of the Vampyres shifted their allegiance to him, Sothor was one of the few that stayed on Zaros's side. As a result he was exiled. *During the following ages he was forced to hide from both Saradomin and Zamorakian forces. *In recent times, he joined the Southern Accademy of Magicks (under Jessamine Greene) as method of hiding and perhaps converting a studet to Zaros.Here he teaches Ancient Magic. *Helps evacuation of the Accademy after a student got attacked by a mage hunter(?). *Last sees Jessamine Greene while she is powering the Accademy's Defenses. *The Southern Accademy of Magicks gets destroyed by the Order of Wizards. *Becomes influence at the Accademy, becoming Head of the Warlock Department. *He obtains the Card of the Chariot and uses it to empower himself. *Gets arrested in Ardougne. Teleports away his Card. After a struggle with a werewolf guard, Sothor has his leg broken. *Effigia Phasmus attempts to preform a rescue. Gets arrested, before busting out both herself and the weakened Sothor. *The Darkrim Incident Occurs . *Is in a state of magical recuperation, after being knocked out and energy drained by Erebus Darkrim. *Sothor emerges from his magical coma. *During one of his forages, his prey was guarded by a Guthixian beast and a assassin. The beast killed Sothor by draining his blood away. Sothor's corpse was burned and his place of defeat, purified. And his soul trapped in a Jail Plane. Presumably the same one Erebus Darkrim was banished to, before his defeat at the hands of the Inquisiton . Legacy Now bodiless and most of his soul trapped outside of Gielnor, a small amount of his soul resides beneath the purified cellar where he died, hoping to find a foolish mortal and manipulate him into releasing Sothor back into Gielnor. Also within the walls of the Mage Training Arena a journal resides. The following is an extract copied from the S.A.M. forume: "A student/Professor would stumble across an ageing book within one of the numerous bookcases scattered in the academy. It would seem dark and foreboding, its cover hard and coarse, while its pages are silken. The context would have been written with a firm hand, in a cursive and elegant manner. If the student/Professor were to open the book on the first page, they would read: ''If you have come across this book it means I, Sothor Graze, have met my match and fell to a superior opponent. This book contains any necessary information and rituals required for a form of spiritual resurrection. This will require you to follow each step carefully. This book contains several possibilities in form of resurrection or summoning. If you resurrect me, I shall reward you with eternal life and powers no human can imagine. '' ''Place of death is ''*the following would be written crudely in blood as if the book sketched it itself* ''Blue moon Inn cellar, Varrock, Misthalin, Gielnor. Place of soul is ''*the following would be written crudely in blood as if the book sketched it itself* ''empty jail plane outside of Gielnor. The following incantation shall help you guide you on your way to immortality. *a finely written spell in an ancient language would be written down*" Relations The following are Sothor Graze's relations with other roleplay characters: *Jessamine Greene: Friend *Effigia Phasmus: Rival *Garran Crux: Enemy *Bella Kivail: Prey